


Castles in the Sand

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [102]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Derek, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Derek, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words tactic, revenge and witch.





	Castles in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/178413185284/im-getting-behind-again-so-i-wanted-to-write)

“I will have my revenge!” the boy yelled as another boy ran away laughing. Derek stood behind the trees and watched as the boy sighed, then looked down at his ruined sand castle. He sat down and attempted to fix it, but eventually changed tactics and smashed it.

He looked about Derek’s age, and Derek wanted to make him smile.

“Stupid Matt,” the boy grumbled as Derek walked to him. “Witches are nicer than he is.”

Derek cleared his throat and the boy looked up.

“Want to play?” Derek asked, and the boy’s face lit up.

“Yes! Hi! I’m Stiles!”


End file.
